1. Field of the Invention
One exemplary embodiment of the invention relates to an image defect inspection apparatus, an image defect inspection system, an image defect inspection method and a non-transitory computer readable recording medium storing a program that causes a computer to execute an image defect inspection process.
2. Related Art
With regard to detecting failures such as an image defect occurring in an image forming apparatus that forms an image on a recording material such as a sheet of paper, various types of apparatuses, systems and methods have been proposed.